Villager
|Row 3 title = Drops |Row 3 info = None |Row 4 title = First Appearance |Row 4 info = Update 0.9.0 }}Villagers (aka NPCs) are Passive Mobs added to in Update 0.9.0. Spawning Villagers only spawn naturally in Villages and Igloos upon generation, or by Breeding. They can also be spawned by curing Zombie Villagers. They will never despawn, even if the Player wanders away from them. Behavior Unlike most other Mobs, Villagers are intelligent. They "socialize" with other Villagers, can harvest crops, pick up crops, and open and close Wooden Doors. They go inside their houses during the Night or while it is Raining. Villagers will pathfind up to 64 blocks from the center of a village. Occupations & Trading Most Villagers have professions, which are seen in both their robe color and their building of residence. As of Update 1.0.4, they offer different Trades to the Player. *'Farmers:' Have brown robes, and live in small houses near Farms. They can harvest and plant crops. **''Shepherd:'' Can trade Sheep-related Blocks and Items. **''Fisherman:'' Can trade Fish-related Blocks and Items. **''Fletcher:'' Can trade Arrow-related Blocks and Items. *'Librarians:' Have white robes, and live in libraries. **''Cartographer:'' Can trade Treasure Maps. *'Priests:' Have purple robes, and live in cobblestone churches. *'Blacksmiths:' Have brown robes with a black apron, and live in forges. *'Butchers:' Have brown robes with a white apron, and live in butcher shops. *'Nitwits:' Have green robes, and they cannot be traded with. ** Exist in the game files, but are only available currently through resource editing. Villagers can also Trade with other Villagers. To do this, they simply has to pick up certain Items (Wheat, Seeds, Potatoes, Carrots, and Bread) and will hold the Item in their hands. They will throw the crops to another Villager to Trade. These drops can also be picked up by Hoppers. Popularity Popularity is a measure used by Villagers to determine which trades they will offer the Player. Popularity is gained when a successful trade is made, and lost when a Player attacks a Villager. When Popularity is high, Villagers will offer higher tier trades. Zombies Villagers run away from Zombies and Husks. If either successfully kills a Villager, the Villager may turn into a Zombie Villager depending on the Difficulty. Lightning When struck by lightning, Villagers will turn into Witches. Unlike Zombie Villagers, this transformation cannot be reversed. Breeding Villagers will mate depending on the number of valid doors. Villagers will mate as long as the population is less than 35% of valid doors, rounded down. They will also breed if certain Items were thrown to them. Trivia *Using a Dispenser, it is possible to put Armor onto Villagers. **The Armor will be invisible, but it will still provide defense. *Villagers were inspired by the Shop Keeper in Dungeon Master 2. *When Villagers are attacked by the Player, they will make no attempt to escape. **However, a nearby Iron Golem may attack the Player if the Iron Golem is within range of the Village. *Villagers, along with Ocelots and Bats, are the only Passive Mobs that cannot be leashed with a Lead. *Villagers and Bats are the only two Passive Mobs in the game that do not drop a single Item (not even Experience). * An Emerald will appear on top of a Villager's head if the Player trades with them. *Using commands, it is possible to equip something on their main hand. Category:Passive Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Entities Category:Update 0.9.0 Category:The Overworld